Beautiful Scars, Critical Veins (O-SAHSC FanFic)
by Z-Snap
Summary: Ryoko is left on the floor, crying till she felt numb. Ryoshi is missing on the night before the 1st of December. 31 days to find him is easy, but could it get worse when you live in a world where you have a soul-mate and earn scars from heartbreaks?
A gust of wind blew again, sending the locks of brown hair flowing through the air as if the girl was underwater. Ryoko grumbled and hid her mouth behind her scarf as she continued to walk, hands in her pockets. She hated winter, everything about it. It was around that time of year where there weren't many people out and the city was quiet. The air was as good as dead, no laughter of children at the park and no couples strolling along the sidewalks, hand in hand.

Snow rained down from the puffy white clouds while the sky remained grey, dead. The only thing that felt alive was Ryoko's breathing and the gusts of the wind that would blow by a couple oftimes. It was the end of November and the town was already decorated with Christmas decoration. Rails of lights were attached to street-lamps, creating a path of bright lights as far as theeye could see. The mall would be full by now, but Ryoko Okami wasn't in the mood for celebration.

Ringo would be mad if she was late for dinner again, but Ryoko had a lot in her mind. It had been a week after the incident. The memory continuously flashed before her eyes a few times, blinding her because of the redness. It had never happened. There wasn't a single scar on her wrist. The burning on her arm was too much and it felt itchy, so she scratched it and they saw it.

Ryoko squinted her eyes and frowned. _They saw it..._ God, it felt awful... Seeing the glances terrified her. They all looked so disappointed.

Suddenly, Ryoko felt her shoulder hit something harshly, sending her stumbling back. She heard a groan and opened her eyes to see the green-haired boy on the ground, rubbing his shoulder. His pale skin looked even paler and Ryoko sighed. "Again, Ryoshi?", she snapped. The boy hesitantly stood up and bowed his head.

"S-Sorry, Ry-! Okami-san...", he hesitated but continued. "I wasn't looking where I was going". _Idiot_ , Ryoko thought. _But I guess he's in the Bank... Why did Prez even get him to join? It's probably only because of his skills. There's no way in hell he'd be in there otherwise._

Ryoko grunted, satisfied. "Why were you in such a hurry anyway?", she asked. It felt dangerous, she didn't want to get to close and get IT to happen again. She didn't feel her wrist burn, but she noticed something else. Ryoshi's hands curled into fists and his left arm began to shake slightly. He grabbed his wrist with his other hand, holding the urge to scratch down. Ryoko didn't mention it, not wanting to seem interested.

"I-I'm off to see someone", he stuttered, again. Ryoshi looked at the ground but looked up at the girl before him. She looked so calm, so relaxed. No, he couldn't. He forced those feelings back.

He averted his gaze back to the ground, wanting to just run. _God, I'm pathetic... I can't even look at her in the eyes_. "Someone important."

Ryoko sighed and dug her hands into her pocket again, "A family member?". She cursed herself mentally, why did she have to look so interested? She wasn't interested in Ryoshi Morino! She can't be interested in Ryoshi! Ryoshi squinted slightly and looked away.

"Yeah...", he managed to say calmly. Then, he flashed a warm smile, which caught Ryoko by surprise. Those smiles he pulled always took her by surprise... She never saw anything like them, and besides being cold, she noticed how he seemed to smile more around her. "My dad". Ryoko's eyes widened and she averted her eyes away.

 _Strange, he never once mentioned his Dad..._ Suddenly, Ryoshi's smile faded into a frown. It was pointless trying. Ryoko was never going to feel the same way, he knew this because of the burning sensation on his wrist. He could feel the warmth from under his jacket and it was getting worse, so much that it made him whimper. Ryoko noticed then and paced over to his, and before he could pull away, she caught hold of his wrist and pulled up his sleeve.

Ryoko gasped.

2 pairs of red tallies were scratched onto his wrist, rounding up into 10... heartbreaks. Ryoko noticed a new one slowly burning like iron, the scar being scratched so fast, it made Ryoshi yelp in pain. Once it was over, his whimpering stopped and it was too late, the scar was already planted.

"W-Who's... Who's scar is that...?", Ryoko asked, frightened to see his pale face lose its sudden glow. Ryoshi didn't respond after a few seconds. "Ryosh-"

" **Yours** ", he voice cracked, and Ryoko noticed the green-haired boy break into tears. It felt wrong, looking at him like that and not being able to do anything. It made her heart hurt, her chest

hurt. She felt deep in her soul, that this was all her fault. "O-Of course... It's yours, Ryoko-chan!". His voice roared in a grief-stricken tone. "All this time, I was dreaming, not acting! I thoughtthat if time passed... You'd be able to feel the same way that I do for you!".

His hand dropped, Ryoko losing her grip on his arm. The crying boy fell to his knees, covering his face with hands while crying in pain, " **I'm disgusting** ". Ryoko opened her mouth to protest, but her voice didn't crack. She wanted to slap herself! _Say something, for fuck's sake!_

There was silence, Ryoko's voice wasn't coming out while Ryoshi remained on the floor, crying his heart out. The sound of his voice whimpering and sobbing in pain felt like she had beenstabbed several times in the chest. "R-Ryoshi...". Suddenly, the crying stopped. The boy looked up at the Wolf In A Sheep's Clothes, expecting a miracle. But what he received wasn't what he was expecting. "I-I'm sorry...".

Heart-broken, he stared at Ryoko for a few moments, wanting to just die. Without a word, he stood up and looked at her dead in the eye. She stared back with her brown orbs, not wantingto blink. Eventually, he was forced to look away. Suddenly, he broke into a run and dashed off without warning, Ryoko didn't go after him. She stood frozen in place, not wanting to move or blink. But she wanted to be somewhere.

 _ **Hell.**_

* * *

Hey, this is the author speaking! So, how was that for a First chapter? I decided to write this story because I find these two really adorable and I ship it soooo much! ^^ Chapter 2 will be out soon! - Z-Snap


End file.
